


a becoming of flesh (a becoming of clay)

by trykynyx



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trykynyx/pseuds/trykynyx
Summary: ‘are we cast down, or raised up, do you think?’ one angel asks another(a drabble about arriving)





	a becoming of flesh (a becoming of clay)

**Author's Note:**

> tw/cw: body horror

‘are we cast down, or raised up, do you think?’ one angel asks another, when its mouth and teeth and tongue have fallen into place, pulled from the molecular remnants of a fractal, the dark matter from the space between the sound of the first rainfall on the first ocean.

‘I suppose that’s a matter of perspective,’ says the other angel, as its wings, which are made from waves of infrared light, fold into ribs and then into delightful rolls of fat that lay across its hips, flow down to hang over its sex, until each wing has been tucked away.

‘they are very heavy,’ says the first angel, and a third angel chuckles, though too deep, so it gags, only to chuckle again, a little more expertly.

‘they are so very light to me,’ it says to the other two, though they pay it no mind, for it was once the nothingness of a star-crusher, a space-mouth, open and all-consuming. it could not be counted upon to be objective about such things.


End file.
